Hear me out
by PrincessTiva
Summary: What will Ziva do when Tony is standing in front of the altar, about to marry someone that isn't her? Tiva. Songfic based on "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift.


**A/N: Hey everyone! So, this is extraordinary cheesy lol :D It's my first ever songfic and it's based on Taylor Swift's "Speak Now". Please enjoy!  
Summary: What will Ziva do when Tony is standing in front of the altar, about to marry someone that isn't her? Tiva. Songfic based on "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift.  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters and I don't own the song.. ;)  
Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Ruth, this is for you!  
Happy happy birthday, sweetie :)  
**

* * *

It was a totally normal Sunday morning in Washington D.C. Or was it? The bells of the church were ringing, announcing a wedding.

Ziva David sat in her apartment, staring out of the window. Why?, was the only thing she could think about.

At the church there were Tony DiNozzo and his bride-to-be E.J. Barrett. Everyone was focused on them, waiting for the ceremony in the church.

But the only thing Tony could think about was: Why?

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl _

Ziva stood up, shaking. She needed to get to the church. Now! She didn't care that she wasn't invited. All she could think of was Tony.

Ziva quickly put her boots on and hurried down the staircase heading for the church that was just two blocks from her house.

I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

Ziva sneaked in and waited for everyone to pass so she wouldn't be seen. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Seeing E.J. she was disgusted.

This was a wedding. Her damned wedding for God's sake. And the bride-to-be was supposed to wear something classier than E.J. did.

_they say  
This is surely not  
What you thought it would be _

"Ziva?!", she heard a familiar male voice from behind her. She turned and looked straight into Gibbs' face. "What are you doing here, Ziva?", he asked.

Ziva didn't know what to say. Why was she here anyways? She didn't even know herself. "I-I just wanted to see how things were going.", she lied. But Gibbs eyed her suspiciously.

Of course he knew it wasn't true. He decided that it would be best to just leave Ziva alone with her thoughts. So he just replied: "You know that he isn't happy, don't you?!"

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the hair just like he always did. Ziva loved him for being a father to her. She smiled sadly as he walked away.

_I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say  
Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now" _

"Speak Now", the typical voice echoed in Ziva's mind. She lost herself in a day dream. Standing up and telling Tony that he can't marry E.J. until he heard Ziva out. But she knows that it's only a dream.

Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited  
By your lovely bride-to-be  
She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen.  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me (Don't cha?)

She hid in the curtains when the organ started to play and watched as E.J. walked down the aisle. Tears were forming in her eyes. Why did Tony chose that stupid girl over her? But was Gibbs right? Was Tony really unhappy?

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"  
Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out  
And they said, "speak now"

Ziva tried to fight back the tears and thought about the "speak now"-thing again. What if she just tried? It was her only chance of making things right. But would Tony even listen to her?

I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me

"We are here today to celebrate the wedding of Anthony DiNozzo and Erica-Jane Barrett. The couple has decided to spent the rest of their life together.", Ziva heard the preacher say.

Anger was forming in her heart. She knew that this was wrong. Quietly she slid out of the curtains. Nobody saw her. "Everyone...", the words were barely reaching Ziva now.

She was horrified. How could she have let things get out of control like that. She should have fought for Tony. "Speak now or forever hold your peace.", she finally heard the preacher say.

Everyone in the church was silent. Ziva breathed heavily. This was her last chance. And man did she jump on it fast. She positioned herself in the middle of the aisle at the back of the church and with a shaking voice: "Listen to me."

Horrified looks from  
Everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you.

Everyone stared at her. It was scary how silent it was. Ziva tried to ignore all the horrified looks and whispers like "Is she crazy?", "Do you know her?", "What the hell is she doing.".

E.J. cried out: "You bloody bitch! You are ruining my wedding!" But Ziva didn't listen. She locked her eyes on Tony's. He was still standing next to E.J. in front of the preacher.

_I am not the kind of girl_  
_Who should be rudely barging in_  
_On a white veil occasion_  
_But you are not the kind of boy_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "speak now" _

"Tony, I know that I shouldn't have come here. And I'm sorry. But look, I just thought that you are not the kind of boy who would marry the wrong girl. Please don't say yes. Please don't say a single vow and please don't wait and think about it too long. You need to hear me out. Outside at the back door.", she begged.

E.J. gave her a hateful look and yelled: "You have no right!" Ziva didn't even look at her. She just replied: "They said 'speak now'." With that she turned on her heel, giving Tony one more begging look and stormed out of the church.

Now everyone was looking at Tony. The preacher had a really surprised and horrified look on his face. E.J.'s expression was more hateful and disgusted than hurt or surprised.

"Tony. Don't even think about it.", she said. He didn't answer her. He searched the people in the church for Gibbs and the rest of his team.

"Tony. If you go to talk to her we are over. Then you can forget all of this. You got me? You can forget about me, about us, about our wedding.", E.J. continued to yell.

Finally Tony found Gibbs' eyes and he gave him a clear signal to follow Ziva, to listen to his heart. Tony smiled and turned to E.J. "I don't care. The only thing I care about is what Ziva is trying to tell me. So yeah, fine, we are over, Erica-Jane Barrett!", he said calmly.

Leaving a horrified E.J. behind he ran out of the church as fast as he could.

_And you Say_  
_Let's run away now_  
_I'll meet you when_  
_I'm out of my tux at the back door_

He saw her leaning at a tree, trying to catch her breath. "Ziva.", he cried out and hurried over to her. "You-you came.", Ziva whispered. Tony nodded smiling.

"Let's go!", he said, taking her hand. "Where?", Ziva asked confused. "Do you trust me?", he shot back. She nodded and let him pull her with him.

They finally reached a quiet place at the park behind the church and Tony stopped. He locked his eyes on Ziva's. "I'm here. And I'm ready to hear you out.", he told her and squeezed her hand.

"Tony, what I wanted to tell you is that I love you.", she blurted out. She was shocked when the words left her mouth but she didn't regret it.

Instead she continued to speak: "I always have. Remember when we first met and I accused you of having phone sex?" Tony had to smile at that memory.

Ziva kept talking: "I loved you from first sight. And when you came for me in Somalia...I'm so glad you did. The only thing that kept me alive was thinking about coming home. To you. Tony, I know that you don't feel the same way. But my feelings for you will never change. So I just thought it would be fair if you knew."

Tony stared at her for a moment. Then he replied: "Why are you so sure that I don't feel the same way?" Ziva was confused. Wasn't that obvious? "Why else would you marry E.J.?", she whispered.

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

"Yeah I know that I did a horrible mistake. It was the worst thing I ever did in my life. To plan this bloody wedding. I mean I knew it wasn't right. But, Ziva, I didn't say my vows.", Tony assured her.

She stared at him in disbelieve. Was this just a dream? "I knew it would never work out. I'm glad you were there. Because you are the only one for me. You are the right girl for me.", he said. Ziva shook her head.

"No, I'm not. You are looking for something permanent. I can't give you that. I'm not the kind of girl who wants to get married. I'm weak, I'm damaged. No man would ever want to be close to me. No man would want me, because I'm not... Look, Tony. You deserve better. I'm not the right one for you.", she said almost crying.

He was shocked to see her like that. Tony touched her cheek and made her look at him. "Ziva, you are the right one for me. I don't care if I deserve better. Maybe I do. But the heart wants what it wants. I can't change my feelings for you. You are the right one for me. I love you with all my heart. And I don't want to get married, we don't have to. We could just be together, live together and be happy that we have this. I don't care about anybody else. I only care about you, Ziva, because you are my girl.", he answered.

"Really?", Ziva whispered touched. Tony nodded. "Yes.", he said smiling. "In that case..", she said, leaning closer. "I will always love you. You know that, don't you?", Tony murmured.

"Yeah. And I will always love you, too.", she said back. Then he closed the gab between them in a soft kiss. They heard E.J. and everyone else cry and shout, gasping horrified but they didn't care.

If they had followed them, at least they knew. Tony kissed Ziva deeply, laying all his love in it. Oh yes, it was the best day in his life. Well without a wedding but that didn't matter to him. A wedding was a wedding. But this was special.

_I'm so glad you were around when they said  
"Speak now"  
_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it's freaking cheesy and blaaah :D And I bet there are tons of those fics out there but whatever :D Hope you still like it! Please, please, please leave a review! Thank you!  
Love y'all  
~ C.  
P.S. To everyone who's reading the Alison Series: The next chapter of LA Crisis will be up as soon as my exams this week are over. Sorry again for the delay!  
P.P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUTH! :)))))**


End file.
